


Me In Honey

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil-galad is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me In Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to jaiden_s for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> fanfic100 prompt 013: yellow.
> 
> ficalbum prompt 11: 'Me In Honey' by R.E.M.
> 
> OFC's names from Meduseld: Arphendess - Noble (young) woman; Elendess - (Young) star-woman; Estelwen - Hope-maiden; Hîthwen - Mist-maiden
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**Tol-Sirion, First Age 445**

Finduilas sat in her mother's common room with two of her friends, waiting. Today no one weaved, embroidered, knitted or sewed. All had stopped their work when Elendess had whimpered, taking her hands simultaneously to her lower belly and her kidneys, in a gesture well-known for all the mothers in the room. Finduilas had not immediately understood that the time for the baby had come, not until Estelwen had ushered all the women to their homes. Arphendess and Hîthwen had been allowed to remain with her after they had returned from their errands. Estelwen had sent note for Orodreth to be called as soon as he returned from hunting, and had called the midwife with urgency. Then they had locked themselves in Elendess's room.

Outside, in the common room, Finduilas waited in gloomy silence, sitting between her friends, absently twisting the yellow baby blanket she had so carefully made in the past week. Servant maids passed with water and returned with bloody rags. Her mother's moans grew steadily in tone. Noon passed and neither Orodreth came nor the somber movement around the room ceased. Finduilas watched the sun starting its slow dance across the sky through the narrow windows, barely aware of her friends' attempts of making reassuring conversation.

She had been told of her own birth and she feared. Silvan women like her mother were small and narrow-hipped. Large half-Noldo babies like herself and her brother were often death sentences. She prayed to her father's goddesses, to Estë of the healing hands, but her mother's torment was far from over. They said the second labour was supposed to be quicker and easier, but the sun dipped in the horizon and the struggle still continued.

A sound of cantering horses reached the room from the courtyard below. Finduilas ran to the window to see her father arriving with a small deer across his horse's back. She sighed in relief. Arphendess came to her side and held her hand.

"It will be fine, you'll see. The Lady Elendess is strong."

Finduilas tried for a reassuring smile, but she failed. She realized that she was trembling. She had not eaten since breakfast, nor could she: the knot in the base of her throat would not allow for it. Her father's hasty steps climbing the stairs sounded closer and closer. She turned in time to see him barging into the room.

"How is she?" he asked out of breath.

Finduilas opened her mouth, but Estelwen stepped out of the room and answered first.

"Almost done, my lord." She did not smile.

Orodreth followed her into the room and Finduilas ran behind him. This time she would not be kept out.

Her mother lay obscenely naked in bloodied sheets. Tendrils of hair clung to her face, soaked in sweat, but she was pale as death. The midwife's back obstructed the view to where Finduilas imagine it would be more gruesome.

"Push again, m'lady, one last time," the midwife ordered bluntly.

Elendess tried, but her head fell to the pillow. "Too tired."

"The head is showing already. Push!" the woman demanded, blatantly ignoring rank. Finduilas felt her body tense as if she, herself, tried to push for her mother.

Orodreth knelt by the bed holding Elendess's hand. "Push, darling," he begged. "Push."

The midwife placed her hand over Elendess's stomach. "Now!" she ordered.

Elendess's scream seemed to tear the air. All Finduilas saw from where she had fearfully stood by the door jamb was the back of the woman moving. From a pose of tension, she swiftly rose in one sudden, fluid movement, carrying a bloodied, screaming mess in her arms. Estelwen came to her side and cut the baby's cord. Then she took the smooth blanket from Finduilas' hands, efficiently wrapping the baby, and brusquely pushed Finduilas away. She stuck her head into the common room and ordered more water in harsh, worried voice.

"Hold him," she ordered, handing the baby to Finduilas.

She stood there, holding a new born for the first time of her life, watching the two women trying to save her mother's life. Her father still knelt by the bed, holding her mother's hand, praying, begging, saying things so intimate they would have shocked Finduilas at another time.

"It's out," she heard the midwife say.

"Thank the powers," Estelwen replied. "But she still bleeds."

"I will prepare a tea that will stop the bleeding. She's still strong enough," the midwife replied, slowly straightening up, visibly tired. "Can you clean her up while I prepare it?" she asked Estelwen. Then she turned to Finduilas. "You can give your brother to your mammy now, lady."

Finduilas nodded but stood still, too numb with relief to move. The woman took the baby from her arms and placed it on Elendess's breast. Despite her weakness, she smiled and turned to kiss the little head. She glanced at the window as the first stars gleamed in the sky.

"My Gil-galad," she murmured as she fell asleep.

 

_Finis  
November 2006_


End file.
